Dark Amber
by CosmicLoathe
Summary: AU: Allison moves to Beacon Hills to start a new life with her parents, but much to her dismay, the quiet town is just a little too quiet for her liking, until, she meets the mysterious Derek Hale, and takes quite a liking to him. The only problem is, it seems like Derek is hiding something, something that's both Dark and Horrifying, something she might not be able to escape.


**A/N: Had this idea for a while .. let me know how it goes (:**

**Disclaimer: Everythang Teen Wolf goes to King Jeff Davis.**

**Summary: AU. Allison moves to Beacon Hills to start a new life with her parents, but much to her dismay, the quiet town is just a little too quiet for her liking, until one day, she meets the mysterious Derek Hale, and takes quite a liking to him. The only problem is, it seems like Derek is hiding something, something she's willing to dig deep into his roots to find out, but what if it reveals a shocking and horrifying truth?**

**Chapter One: Not So Bad**

* * *

"Allison Argent, you get up right now. You're going to be late for your first day of school." Said Victoria Argent sternly. She walked over to the blinds, and ripped them open, allowing the bright radiant sunlight stream through the room and shower her young daughter's in a white light. Allison groaned loudly, and pulled the covers over her face, shooing her mother away, "Yeah, Yeah, Huff and Puff all you want, you're not getting out of this young lady. Now I want you showered up, dressed nicely, and down at the table for breakfast in exactly twenty minutes, now hup to it child."

"Ugh, alright Mom, go away." Replied Allison, as she threw the covers off of her body, and slumped over to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, and proceeded to grab her toothbrush and her toothpaste from the cabinet. Applying the paste to the brush, she then began to scrub her teeth, removing any type of dirtiness there was, leaving her teeth a shiny white color. After spitting out the water, she then removed her pajamas and stepped into the shower, allowing the warm beads of water to comfort her, and easily wake her up a little more. She finished her shower, and got dressed, donning a nice pair of tight black jeans, a grey shirt with a black vest, and a pair of grey boots. She rushed downstairs, and sat at the table, with a few minutes to spare.

"Hm, that was a lot faster than your mother gave credit for." Said Chris Argent from across the table, lowering his newspaper to take a bite from his scrambled eggs. Her mother returned to the kitchen, putting a plate of eggs in front of Allison as well.

"Well you know me, always giving one-hundred and ten percent right?" she said sarcastically, putting on a fake smile. She was extremely upset with her parents for making her move from sunny-time Los Angeles, to dreary and cold Beacon Hills.

Her mother pulled open a chair across from Allison, and sat down. "Sweetie, look I know you didn't wanna move away from all of your friends in Basin, and we knew that this was going to be an a adjustment for all of us. You can't keep blaming your father and I for moving here .. You had just as much to do with the reason we moved."

Allison scoffed, and threw her fork onto her plate. "Look, how many times am I going to tell you that it was an accident? Okay? Just an accident! I didn't mean it!"

"I know .. but what you did was wrong. Accident or not, you could've been killed Allison, what were you thinking? You drove right into a tree, ruined your father's car, and on top of that, you were participating in under-age drinking. Between that, and Kate's death, we couldn't stay there anymore. It was time for a change." Said her mother sympathetically, before turning away to get up and wash the dishes. Her father stood there awkwardly, then gestured for Allison to get in his car so he could take her to school.

* * *

The car ride was quiet, while she looked out of the window at her new hell. She sighed, followed by a sigh from her father. He looked at her, and finally decided to speak. "Allison, I know you're upset. But you have to understand that we need to start a new life. You made mistakes, and so did we, but we're gonna get through this, as a family."

She looked at her father, and bit her lip, nodding slightly. "Did they ever find Aunt Kate's killer?" she asked, before inwardly cursing herself. Back in Basin, her Aunt Kate was murdered in her own home, her throat slashed, and just one note covering her corpse. The note itself had no detail, just one message scribbled onto it: _One by One, You Will Fall_. Allison shuddered at the memory, and began to regain composure. She realized the car had stopped, and that her father was in mid-sentence, "I'm sorry Dad, what?"

"I said I have a meeting with a detective to see if we can find a lead, but I won't be having any high expectations. Do you have everything you need? Check your bag, you know you tend to forget things." He said, giving her a stern look.

She nodded quickly, and climbed out of the SUV, walking up the sidewalk to the entrance of Beacon Hills High. She sat down on a bench, and rummaged through her bag. "Ugh! I forgot a damn pen. Out of all the things, a freaking pen." She got up from the bench, and rushed inside, heading towards the front office. She walked in, taking in how colorful and nice the office was, decorated with many figurines and posters of success and determination. She walked up to an older blonde woman behind the desk, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm new here. My name's Allison Argent." She said politely, before handing her some transfer papers in a blue folder.

"Ah, yes! Ms. Argent, how are you? Just give me one moment to print out your schedule, and I'll walk you to your first class."

"Take your time." Allison smiled. She was hoping the day would go by extremely fast, and she can skip any introductions she was planning to be assaulted by, but she doubted that would happen. The blonde woman ushered for Allison to follow her to her first class, which was English-2A. They got to the old mahogany colored classroom door, and walked in. She sighed as everyone in the classroom's eyes turned towards her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Oceani, class .. this is our new student, Allison Argent. She's moved here all the way from Basin. Please, make her feel welcome." The woman said, before walking out of the class. Allison waved awkwardly and took her seat behind a kid with shaggy looking hair. The teacher resumed his lesson, while she fiddled around her bag for a pen. She felt someone tap her desk, and the shaggy kid was looking at her intently, holding up a silver pen. She smiled, and took the pen from him.

"Thanks. I'll give it back to you right after class, I'm pretty sure someone left a perfectly good pen somewhere else in school." She laughed.

"No need, it's fine. My name's Scott, it's nice to meet you Allison. I bet this is a completely different scene than Hollywood huh?" he joked as well. She laughed slightly, and then mocked a serious face.

"You have no idea, and I'm not from Hollywood, I'm from a small town called Basin. It's near the beach."

"Nice .. what made you move out to the coldest part of California?" he asked, intrigue filling his voice.

"Two secret government robots called Mom and Dad." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Scott had his mouth gaped open, as if he really believed her, "Scott, I'm kidding."

"I know that, I was just messing with you!" he laughed, "Oh, and if you're from Basin .. why are you so pale? Aren't you supposed to be like, really tan?"

Allison leaned forward, and whispered dramatically, "It's the Beacon Hills disease. It makes everyone from sunny places paler than a pair of pearly whites."

Scott laughed heartedly, "You're funny Allison, and pretty cool. Can I see your schedule?"

"Uh, sure. Here you go." She said, handing him the piece of paper. He read it over, and handed it back to her.

"Cool, we have Lunch, English, and Chemistry together. Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other every day huh?" he said, giving her a warm smile.

"I guess, it's good to have at least one friend here. You're pretty cool Scott." She said, before hearing a male clear his throat. She looked towards Mr. Oceani, and he looked pretty upset.

"Mr. McCall, Ms. Argent, I'm glad you're getting acquainted with one another, but not while in the middle of a lesson. Welcome to Beacon Hills Ms. Argent." He said, before returning to the board. She mouth a 'sorry' to Scott, which he smiled in reply. It seemed as if her first day of school wasn't going to be so bad.

The bell rang, and all of the students began to quickly gather their things and leave the room. Allison pulled out her schedule, and saw that her next class was Geometry, a subject that she was all too smart for, she waved a quick goodbye at Scott, and then scurried off to find her next class, casually bumping into students here and there.

She sat down in the classroom before the final bell rang, letting out a quick sigh of relief. _At least I wasn't late,_ she thought to herself, before pulling out a notebook and her new pen. She looked up to take her notes, and in came a beautiful tan girl, her dark auburn hair straightened, and her flawless fashion designer clothes donning her beautifully shaped physique. She took her seat next to Allison, and looked in her direction. She let out a small smile, and outstretched her hand towards her.

"Hi, I'm Laura. I guess you're new here, huh? How's it going?" she said, politely. She flipped her long hair away from her face, while Allison shook her hand and smiled as well.

"Hey, I'm Allison, nice to meet you. Yeah, I'm new here, was it that much of an easy give-away?" she joked, opening her notebook and copying the problem on the board.

"Hmm, maybe it's that new-kid vibe, ya'know? I only just got here about a month ago." She replied, giving an understanding smile, "Plus, I've been sitting alone for the last month, then I come to class today, and you're right next to me. Dead Give-Away."

Allison stifled a laugh, and finished her math problem. She instantly cursed herself for being so smart at math, something her friends back in Basin used to tease her for. She sighed in relief when the teacher gave a group assignment that required one another to pair up with the person next to them, to finish a chart of geometric equations. "So, why did you move out here? If you don't mind me asking."

"A lot of problems where I used to live .. what's your story?" she asked, finishing three of the problems in one shot.

"Same. My aunt was killed in her house one night, and it hit my parents pretty hard, even then, I didn't make it any better. One night, I got tired of moping and mourning my aunt that I decided to hit this party with my friends. Long story short, I got drunk and decided to leave, crashed right into a tree. I even ruined my Dad's car .. My mom kept blaming everything on Kate's – my aunt – murder, and here I am." She sighed.

"Well, it was a mistake. Things happen you know? You'll be alright. If it makes you feel any better, my parents abandoned me and my brother when we were younger. He's all I have left right now." Said Laura softly, looking down at her now finished assignment.

"I – I'm sorry .." she said, before Laura sent her a small smile of understanding, "How old is your brother?"

"He's nineteen, he's nineteen. He's in college right now. Our uncle that raised us died last year, leaving him a whole bunch of money in a will, and the mansion in the woods. It's another reason why we moved out here. He picks me up from school every day. You'll probably see him around."

"Alright class, everyone hand in your work, and enjoy the rest of your day." Said the teacher, whose name was Ms. Redfield, "Don't forget next week's pop quiz, study hard, and have a good weekend!"

Everyone in class started to pack up their things and walk out, Allison trailing far behind. She had two more classes to go, Lunch, which wasn't technically considered a class, and Chemistry, both of which she shared with Scott, so at least she wouldn't be alone. She walked down the hall, and into the cafeteria, scanning the scene for Scott's shaggy hair. She noticed him sitting next to a rather skinny looking kid, and waved in his direction, catching his attention. She walked towards him, and slipped on some spilled milk on the floor, being caught by two strong arms.

"Woah, are you okay?" asked the voice, "Careful, idiots don't know where to throw their garbage."

She looked up towards the boy, who had the most striking blue eyes, and his hair was gelled up into some spikes. "I'm fine, thanks." She replied swiftly, as he let her go.

"You're new here right? It's just, I haven't seen you around. I'm Jackson, by the way." He said, holding out his hand. She took his hand, and shook it, getting lost in his ocean-blue eyes.

"I'm Allison, yeah today's my first day here." She replied, before another girl with strawberry blonde hair walked towards them.

"Jackson! I've been looking all over for you! Coach Finstock told me to tell you that practice for First Line are today." She rambled, before taking notice of Allison, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Hi, I'm Lydia." She smiled and outstretched her hand, Allison shaking it in response.

"Hi, I'm Allison." She said. Boy, were the introductions ever gonna stop?

"Nice to meet you, are you coming to watch practice after school?" she asked, "We're trying to make it to States this year."

"Practice? Like, for Football?" asked Allison, gaining a bit of interest at the sports.

Jackson and Lydia both smirked at her response, and then chuckled a bit at Allison's confused look. Jackson spoke up, clearing her confusion, "The big sport around here is Lacrosse, it's a pretty rough sport. One above Soccer, and one below Rugby."

"Oh, um, sure. Meet me in the lobby after school? I have to go meet a friend right now, so I'll catch you two later?" Allison replied, looking back towards Scott's table, a confused look plastered onto his face.

"Sure! See you then Allison! Bye!" Lydia said, clinging to Jackson's arm and walking off. Allison sighed and walked over to Scott's table, pulling open a chair and sitting down.

"Hey Allison, what's up? Why were you talking to Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin?" he asked, playing with his fork.

"They just talked to me?" she said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's weird," began the skinny kid, "They're usually too stuck up to talk to anyone who isn't attractive, or climbing the ladder in financial success .. I'm Stiles by the way."

"Stiles?" Allison asked, raising her eyebrow, "Who name's their kid 'Stiles'?" she laughed at her joke, and Stiles laughed as well.

It's short for Stilinski. It's my last name, I hate my first name, which is completely unpronounceable and odd for most Americans to get right, so I just go by Stiles." He smiled. The trio seemed to get along well, and in no time, lunch was over and on to Chemistry they went. It was a fairly easy class, using the basics of the subject as the foreground syllabus for the year, and consisted of multiple insults towards Stiles and Scott, which made Allison giggle every time they both pouted. Mr. Harris was near the end of his lesson when the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. She was about to head home when she forgot that she had to meet Jackson and Lydia in the lobby, so she quickly texted her father her whereabouts and who she was going to be with, strudding off to the lobby before bumping into a rather tall black wall, knocking her books to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there." Said the rough voice, bending over to help Allison pick up her things.

"It's alright, I've been bumping into people non-stop today. I'm kind of accident prone." She replied, putting her fallen papers into her bag. The man chuckled, and that's when Allison got a good look at him. He was tall, and very handsome, his hair spiking up similar to Jackson's. He wore black, and lots of it, a leather jacket, and dark jeans. He smirked, and raised an eyebrow.

"You're new here right?" he asked. Allison couldn't help but sigh at his question.

"Yeah, Allison." She said, outstretching her hand, "Aren't you a little old to be in high school?" she joked.

"Derek. Derek Hale. I'm actually here to pick up my sister, do you know where she might be?" he asked, looking around. A sudden spark of realization hit Allison, as she lit up in response.

"Oh! You're Laura's brother, right? She mentioned you earlier while we were working together in class." She replied, nodding her head, "She should be around here somewhere, unless she's watching the Lacrosse practice out on the field."

"That's today? I wish she would've let me known." He sighed, "Well, it was nice meeting you Allison .. I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name?"

"Argent, Allison Argent." She smiled, but it faded away, as something seemed to be wrong with Derek. He looked both shocked, and a bit angry, but the split second she caught his mood change, it was gone, returning to his normal friendly face. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Of course, why do you ask?" he said, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Well, you seemed like you were shocked about something .. is everything okay?" she asked hesitantly, wary of another mood swing.

"Oh, it's just .. I like your last name. It's .. beautiful. Like you." He smiled, a bit shyly. Allison couldn't help but feel a warm feeling in her chest at the compliment, a blush creeping the sides of her cheeks.

"Why, thank you Derek .. But hey, I gotta go, see you around?" she smiled, a little too desperately.

"Definitely." He smiled back. He walked out of the school, and got into his shiny black Camaro that was parked out front, sitting in the seat, waiting for his younger sibling. Allison walked towards the Lacrosse field, replaying the even that unfolded. _Was he flirting with me? God, he's so HOT! Ugh, why does he have to be in college? At least I'll see him around when he picks up Laura. Plus, he drives a SICK car_, she thought to herself, smiling. She looked back, and felt a little uneasy, as she saw Derek staring at her from his car seat, his eyes, blacker than the night.

* * *

**Oh man, I feel like I sucked this chapter .. anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know if you would like me to keep going? Review! :D**


End file.
